Total Drama Diaries
by Sadie Loves DxC
Summary: What if all the Total Drama constants had dairies/journals that they write in every day. Unfortunately they keep it under lock and key and no one has been able to get the information….Until now.
1. Disclaimer & Summary

**Summary: **

**What if all the Total Drama constants had dairies/journals that they write in every day. Unfortunately they keep it under lock and key and no one has been able to get the information….Until now.**

_Disclaimer:_

_~I do not own any of the Total Drama characters. Trust me if I did Total Drama Season 4 would have happened another way. And the characters would never change!~_

AN: First Dairy will be our favorite dorky girl Beth.


	2. Beth Diary 1

_Disclaimer:_

_~I do not own any of the Total Drama characters. Trust me if I did Total Drama Season 4 would have happened another way. And the characters would never change!~_

**Beth's Diary:**

I am so happy! I was with Brady all day today! He is so amazing and sweet and real! I still can't believe people thought I was making it up on Season 2. Speaking of Total Drama, I'm never doing that show again. I mean those people were so mean to me. You know what happened yesterday?

I saw Heather and I waved to her and she looked at me, smirked, and then walked away. I mean who does that? But then again Heather was always mean, but there has to be some good in her some where. Someone just needs to bring it out of her.

Well enough talk about Heather I want to talk about Brady my amazing, real boyfriend. He…

**AN: So a brief look into Beth's world and as you can see it's not that exciting. There was more but I saved you guys from hearing her talk all day about her boyfriend. Well anyway that was my first chapter, hope you guys like it and you will stick around for my next victim of my amazing stalking skills, Gwen!**


	3. Gwen's Diary 1

**Gwen's Diary:**

So I broke up with Duncan today. Well it wasn't really a break up we just kind of told each other that we no longer had any spark and would rather be friends. That's good right?

I still have not gotten Courtney to forgive for what happened. I have been to her house about a thousand times already in just two weeks. When I told her that we and Duncan broke up she just laughed at me and slammed the door in my face. Honestly, though, I dissevered it.

I was once in her shoes. It was the day that I had seen Heather kiss Trent on Total Drama Island. I was so hurt. So yes I was wrong but I didn't think about it at the time.

Anyway, speaking of Trent we are now back to being friends. He was kind of upset after seeing what happened on TDWT and wouldn't talk to me for a while. I actually lost all my friends after TDWT. I even begged Heather to talk to me. ~shudders at the memory~ I don't know what I was thinking. Well I guess that' it for today. Tomorrow is Bridgette's Birthday Party so maybe Courtney will forgive me then. One can only hope.

**AN: Well that was interesting. Gwen actually has a heart, who knew. Anyway, I guess I'll be nicer to Gwen. I can't wait to hear how Bridgette's party went. Next up: Bridgette**


	4. Bridgette's Diary 1

**Bridgette's Diary:**

OH MY GOD! THAT PARTY WAS SO FREAKING AWESOME! I am so glad I let Geoff plan my 18th birthday party. It was exactly what I wanted. Actually, no, it was more than I could have ever hoped for in a million years. I was surrounded by all my friends from TDI/TDA/TDWT. Well not all of them were friends but more on that later.

So, I seen Gwen and Courtney talking. I really hope they work it out. I mean before Duncan got back in the picture they were really good friend and I miss that. I talk to Gwen and she also wishes they could be friends again but who knows…

Well if you couldn't already tell me and Geoff are going strong even though we did have a slight argument last week. It was honestly about something really stupid but being the person he is, Geoff just couldn't let it go. I was so mad at him that I actually threw my smoothie all over him and just stormed away from him. The next say he apologized and brought me flowers. It was the sweetest thing.

But sometimes I wonder what it would be like to date someone new. Someone like Tyler. ~nods~ Tyler seems like a good boyfriend. Well he would have to be to put up with someone like Lindsay all the time.

Enough about them, let get down to real business. Surfing! The competition is next week and I am so stoked! I heard that there was going to be a lot of young surfers this year and a even a few surfing legends but they refuse to tell who it is. I hope one of theme is Sally Fitzgibbons. She is my idol.

Anyway, I have to go Courtney just came out of the bathroom. Yes, after the party I invited her to stay over here and she agreed. I think we need this girl bonding time anyway. Well until next time.

**AN:** **Well well well, I wonder what would happen if Geoff knew about this. Well he might find out if a certain stalker should tell him. ~cough cough~ But I won't. He might find out and he might not. And if you guessed that Geoff is my next victim then you would be wrong. I am going to look into Courtney's diary next. That is sure to be juicy.**


	5. Courtney's Diary 1

**Courtney's Diary:**

**(Of course it's electronic. So whatever she says it writes.)**

I don't even know why I'm writing in this stupid. It's all Bridgette's fault. She said that that writing stuff down can help me release some anger. Now if you ask me, I have no anger to release. I am perfectly fine. Never mind the fact that Duncan cheated on me with someone I thought was my friend! But whatever, it no longer matters to me. I have moved on with my life I am on to bigger and better men. And I do mean bigger, if you know what I mean. Wink. Wink. I think that's the reason he and Gwen broke up. Or maybe it was because Duncan realized that once you go Courtney, there is no turning back. Whatever the case they are now over and I couldn't be happier.

But enough about them, I want to talk about a new guy. Hmmm..maybe Justin. Yea Justin seems like a good guy. And he was all over me on TDA. Even though he did lose his touch as the pretty guy a little because of Alejandro. Yea Justin is just the kind of guy I need to show everyone how over Duncan I am. Stupid Duncan! How dare you cheat on me! And with her! Grrrr…

(Banging sounds heard in the background)

Okay I'm back. Sorry just needed to get that out. What was I saying?...

**AN: Well seem to me that Courtney is still a little upset about Duncan breaking up with her. Lets see what Duncan is writing about shall we?**

**Blehh…I know it's short but I have so many thing son my plate that I just wanted to get this chapter over with because I didn't have a lot of idea just yet.**


	6. Duncan's Diary

**Duncan's Journal:**

**(As being told to Geoff who is writing it down)**

The only reason I have this journal is because my P.O thought it would be good for me to write down my feelings. I really don't know why I keep this stupid thing. It doesn't work and it won't help me get Courtney back either. Yea I said it, I want my Princess back. I made a huge mistake in cheating on her. I don't know what the hell I was thinking. Sure we were having problems but what couple doesn't. I took the easy way out like an ass.

I think the reason that me and Gwen didn't work out was because we were too much alike. Also because we both knew that what we did was wrong and that we had feelings for other people. –He laughs a little- At least we are still friend. That is more that I can say about me and Courtney. Bleh I'm talking about Courtney too much. It's not like she's the love of my life or anything. –Nervous laugh- I just miss the fun times we had. Please, if I wanted to I could have another Courtney by tomorrow. Courtney is brat anyway. She was just holding me down. Forget what I just said. I don't need her. She needs me.

Enough about that spoiled little brat. I just go laid last night. Now that's something to talk about. Man, she sure as fine. A nice little ass and a big rack. Kind of reminds me of… -Stops and looks kind of sad before he shakes it off- F it! It doesn't matter! Gah! Why is she all I can think about! No more Courtney!

Now what was I saying? –Looks at me (Geoff) for the answer- Oh yea the girl I banged last night. Dude se was so freaky. She did everything. And when I say everything I mean everything.

**AN: This part has been edited out due to the matureness of it.(Trust me when I switch to M it won't be ;) Back to the story)**

Yep, I think I'm going to enjoy the single life for a while. No string attached sex is the best sex. And you know what this bad boy is going to stay single for a long time.

**AN: Now it's time for question time. Does Duncan still love Courtney? Will Courtney confess her feelings for Duncan, if they are there that is? And whose diary am I going to steal, I mean borrow next. Only one of those question will be answered on the next Total Drama Diaries! **

**-Cue theme song-**

**The sex was edited out due to the rating of the story. I also think that I'm going to make it so that the campers are telling one of their friends from the series what to write. So that way I can write more. Hopeful that works. **

**~~Sadie out!**


End file.
